When I last dreamed!
by Satsuki2015
Summary: This is something I thought of a long time ago and have no idea how it will go, criticism is welcomed and ideas as well. If anyone wants to help I would appreciate it. This is self-insert OC and completely AU.
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Today I had a dream that was fantastic! It all started in the games of the "Capitanes". I imagined that Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei appeared to be wondering around the basketball game.

Then I saw... Sasuke, and in a blink of an eye he was standing in front of the bar forward from me. "You're coming with me" Sasuke whispered. Suddenly taking me by the hand; and teleporting us into the beautiful city of Konoha. In the process I look around and I happened to see an unfamiliar sight, it almost looked like a training area.

-"May you train with me" Sasuke huskily exclaimed. "Train, but I don't know" I thought to myself, but how could I tell him "no", he looked so innocent it was almost impossible.

It seemed almost unbelievable, but it was like I already knew his every move, in fact even winning him in a battle. Sasuke got terribly suspicious and suddenly he needed no more curiosity; he knew who this girl was. I saw him walk up to me with a warm smile.

-"I missed you little sister" His cool face, calmly gestured while letting his hand lay on top of my head. At first, I did not understand, but then I knew he had been saying the truth.

-"I missed you to Onni-Chan" I blushed in response. "Please don't leave me again". He looked at me with yearning eyes, but he still responded. "I won't, promise" As we embraced each other. "Let's go home, okay". We walked to the Uchiha Mansion, I go to my room to have a good night sleep.

The next morning, I woke up by the magnificent smell of the breakfast Sasuke had brought me to my bed. He leaned down and gave me a little peck on the cheek. -"Good morning, sis" He said slightly happy. After a while I finish eating and got dressed.

Later after preparing myself, I walked through the dark corridor until I found him in the kitchen doing his own breakfast; I placed my arms in the black granite counter. And asked him...

"Can I come with you, to the training grounds". He looked at me desperate. "Sure, you can come with me, just don't get hurt" Sasuke said arrogantly. After finishing his breakfast and getting dressed, we left.

When we got to the training grounds, I started to see unfamiliar faces. Sasuke and I were holding hands, I asked him, because I knew I would get lost.

-"Hey there, Sasuke is that your girlfriend" Kiba grinned at my handsome brother. "You're always thinking the other way around, aren't you" Sasuke growled. I got scared and hid behind his back.

"Don't be afraid, he is just stupid" Sasuke scowled. "Fine" I said blushing madly. He looked at me with a small grin; I too was ready to train the morning away. Until you must...

-"You know, you're in Team Gai's training grounds" A boy with a white yukata and white eyes, with straight brown hair that framed his squared face scowled in dislike. "Yeah" A Chinese looking girl agreed with him. Two other men dressed in a tacky green jumpsuit, screamed and shouted something called "youth".

The boy with white eyes stated his name to be "Neji Hyuuga" he crooked an eyebrow. "What's your name, little one?!" Neji said glancing directly at me. I emerged quickly from Sasuke's back and stand in front of him to face Neji. "My name is...Isui Uchiha.

 **TBC...**


	2. Training Time

**Disclaimer : I own nothing!** **Only the plot.**

-"You're an Uchiha?!" Tenten squeaked. "Yes, I am" Isui answered. "But...?" Neji's words were cut off by Sasuke's weird gestures. "Get out of the way!" Sasuke screamed at Neji and Tenten.

"Leaf Hurricane" Lee shouted. "Dynamic Entry" Gai said and in the process both falling on top of Neji and Tenten. "Lee, you are an idiot!" Tenten pushed him off of her. "Rock Lee, you did that on purpose".

"Uh! No my youthful flower, I..." Lee said looking at Tenten. At one moment Lee saw his teammate cracking her knuckles, and at the other was on top of him, trying to rip his face off.

Mean while Neji was still laying on the floor with Gai-sensei on top of him, struggling to get him off, he called out once or twice, but he never notice, then after a few loud calls, Gai-sensei manages to notice him. So then he turns backwards to face Neji "My youthful..." Gai exclaiming halfway as Neji hit him on the face and knocked him out cold.

Afterwards Tenten was still trying to rip Lee's face off. "Need any help?" Neji exclaimed, but it was too late, Rock Lee had already managed to escape the kunichi's grasp. The youthful green shinobi ran to were his unconscious Sensei laid. "GAI SENSEI!" He shouted in grief. "This is embarrassing" Neji and Tenten said to each other. While Sasuke and Isui looked at each other stupefied.

"Je je, what's the commotion in Gai's Training grounds" Naruto said laughing. "Don't you think, Itachi-sensei". "Whatever" He scowled with no interest. Itachi looked at his wife Sakura and gave her a questioning smile.

"Yeah, um, what are you talking about" Sakura let her hands turn in to fists. "About Team Gai's commotion, don't you hear them?" Naruto questioned back. Suddenly hearing the commotion themselves...

The team was heading off towards the loud racket until they saw Team Kurenai. "Hi guys, where you going?" Naruto asked. "We heard-d-d the commotion a-and c-came to s-s-see w-w-what it w-was" Hinata whispered.

 **Tbc...**


End file.
